Iridescent
by Violetrose93
Summary: On her wedding day, May is suddenly overcome with doubts. After Brendan shows his true colors, May decides to take her chances and flee rather than imprison herself in a loveless marriage. But when she runs into Drew, she's forced to confront old feelings and regrets. Contestshipping oneshot.


**Yay, oneshot! I love oneshots. They're so fun, especially contestshipping. Although, I think after this I'm going to try some more ikarishipping. Dawn and Paul have such chemistry. Anyway, if you like my writing at all, please take a second and leave a review. Thanks!**

"You look beautiful, May," Brendan said, smiling at May's reflection in the mirror. May stared curiously at the image of the girl in white, wondering if that was really her. Compared with how she usually looked, May almost didn't recognize herself.

Her training clothes had been replaced with a long white gown, heavy embroidery circling her waist and trailing along the long sleeves. The skirt fell heavily to the ground, obscuring the tight, pinching heels she'd forced her feet into. Her shoulders itched where the lace from the sleeves met the neckline, and her usually fresh, clear face had been covered in a heavy layer of makeup, all bright red lips and dark, black lined eyes.

A long, thick veil sat on a nearby stool, waiting to be attached to May's elaborate hairdo. Her hair, which she loved to feel loose and straight around her shoulders, had been caged. Every lock had been curled and pinned back, and then caught up in white hair net studded with pearls. The pins bit into May's scalp, and already she had to resist the urge to tear the entire thing apart and let her hair fall free.

"Thanks, Brendan," May replied. "You look wonderful too."

Brendan laughed. "No one will even notice me next to you."

May smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked once more at the dress. It hadn't been her first choice. The dress that had caught May's eye had been simpler, short sleeved with a light skirt and seed pearls augmenting the bodice, not heavy, old-fashioned embroidery. But Brendan had convinced her that his family wouldn't approve if she didn't choose an "appropriate gown", so May had gone with his favorite.

Now, just as she was about to walk down the aisle, May regretted giving in. What had happened to her? The old May would never have considered getting married in anything but the dress of her dreams. Being with Brendan had changed her, and May wasn't sure she liked who she had turned out to be.

"They're almost ready. I've got to go," Brendan said. Just then, a man slipped nervously into the room. He nodded in respect to May, and then turned to Brendan and said, "Sorry to bother you, sir, but the airport just called. They're saying that your flight to Johto will be delayed slightly tonight."

All at once, May's face went very cold. She turned to Brendan, who didn't even have the grace to look ashamed.

"I thought we agreed on Sinnoh? You said—"

"Plans change, May," Brendan said brusquely. "I don't expect you to understand things like this." The nervous man smiled uncomfortably and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Excuse me? I understand just fine. I understand that you went ahead and made the plans you wanted, without even consulting me."

"I'm not doing this right now, May. We're about to get married," Brendan said, giving May a bored look.

"No! You can't just make an executive decision like that. This is a partnership, Brendan, and if you can't—"

Brendan moved so fast that May barely registered what happened. His hand swept up and cracked her across the face, sending her stumbling back into the wall. He moved until he was right next to her and grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head back roughly.

"Let me explain something to you, May," Brendan said, his voice deathly quiet. "You don't question me. Ever. Do you understand?"

May just stared at him, her blue eyes blank and withdrawn. After a long second, Brendan let her go, and May slid down the wall until she was huddled on the floor.

"Fix your face. You're on in five minutes," he said, not even looking at her as he left the room.

A sob caught in May's throat, and she whimpered, trying to hold it in. A second one bubbled up, then a third, until May was shaking, tears streaming down her face, no doubt ruining her carefully arranged make up.

May dragged herself to her feet and stumbled over to the mirror. Her eyes were red, her mascara was starting to run, and her cheek was slightly swollen where Brendan had hit her. All in all, she looked like a miserable excuse for a bride, an even sorrier one for a wife.

_Is that all I am? _May thought suddenly. _A wife? A bride?_

Unbidden, a memory surfaced, as clear as if it had been yesterday. May had just won the Ribbon Cup in Johto, and the whole crowd was cheering her name. She stood on the winner's platform and accepted the trophy, smiling so hard she thought her face might break.

Over in the crowd stood Drew and Solidad, both smiling and clapping for her. She'd beaten Solidad in the quarterfinals and then gone on to best Drew for the cup. It had been the most exhilarating moment of her life. May had never felt more alive than in the final moments of that battle.

Afterwards, when May had gone over to give him a hug, he'd whispered in her ear, "I guess you really have caught up. You were iridescent out there."

May stared at herself, wondering where that girl had gone. That girl had stood up there on that stage and believed that there was nothing in the world she couldn't do. May wiped at her makeup, gently at first, and then frantically, desperately trying to wipe her face clean. She found a wipe and finished the job properly, relieved to see her eyes appear from the mess of smeared mascara. A sound behind her startled her, and May turned around, thinking that Brendan had come back.

It was Drew, standing there in a white collared shirt and black pants. May had invited him to the wedding, but he had never responded to the R.S.V.P.

"Hey," he said, smirking slightly. May took a tentative step toward him, then threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you came," May whispered into his chest. Drew wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I realized I couldn't miss this for the world."

May pulled back and looked into his eyes, searching for something, anything. Drew's gaze traced her face, lingering on her right cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Drew murmured, lightly stroking her face with his fingers. He looked confused for a second, but then May felt him stiffen with understanding. His face grew hard, and his eyes, so warm before, suddenly became icy with anger.

"Drew, don't," May said, but he was already turning away.

"I'll kill him," he growled, but May grabbed him by the arm.

"No. This is my mess, and I'll deal with it."

Drew laughed harshly. "By doing what? Going out there and putting on a show, and then having a nice little talk later?"

May glared at him. "It's none of your business how I'll handle it."

Drew looked like he'd been slapped. "You know what? You're right. It isn't any of my business," he said bitterly. "See you around May. If your _master_ will allow it."

May flinched, although she knew he was right. Before he left, Drew stopped and pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on a table.

"Here. This is for you."

And then he was gone, a single red rose laying delicately on the marble tabletop. May walked over and picked it up, breathing in the sweet scent deeply. A card fluttered to the table, and May took it in her hand hesitantly. She wanted so desperately to read it, to know that there was something else out there for her.

But she had to make this decision for herself.

May slipped the card into a fold of the dress and went over to look in the mirror one last time. She stared at herself, a slight, gentle girl in a pretty white dress. Everything Brendan thought she should be, everything he wanted her to be. But she was done defining herself by what Brendan wanted.

Slowly, May reached up and tugged at the hair net. When it didn't give, she pulled harder, tearing through lace and netting. Pearls scattered across the floor, but May was beyond caring. She yanked pins out of her hair desperately, shaking her hair free until it fell loose and heavy around her shoulders. She grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair, loosening the curls until her hair almost looked normal. May leaned down and pulled her shoes off, throwing them into a corner. She sighed in relief as she pulled her skirt up and took a hesitant step forward.

The carpet felt soft and welcoming on her bare feet, and May laughed, feeling as light as a bird. She turned, not towards the door into the church, but towards the one that led outside, into the open air. The sun felt warm and comforting on her skin, and the breeze sent her skirt billowing out around her.

As she ran, May tore at the long sleeves, freeing her arms. Strips of lace and cloth fluttered behind her, but May didn't care. She ran, the sea to one side, the buildings of Vermillion city shielding her on the other.

People turned to stare at her as she sprinted by, but May barely glanced at them. She just kept going, heading toward her favorite spot in the city. She left the concrete sidewalk behind for the soft sand of the beach, relishing the soothing feeling of sunbaked sand between her toes.

May slowed slightly, walking around a bend and heading towards a small, sheltered cove. When she'd been a coordinator, she and Drew and Solidad had loved coming here for vacations. It had been so calm, so quiet, which were two things May craved desperately at the moment.

May ran down the beach toward the ocean, exhaling in relief as her feet hit the water. The bottom of her dress swirled in the current, the waves crashing gently around her. She twisted at the ring on her finger, yanking at it desperately until it slid off in her hand. She flung it as far away as possible, watching as it disappeared into the ocean with a tiny _plop_! May closed her eyes and tilted her head back, spinning slowly as she allowed herself to take in what she'd just done.

The idea that she was a runaway bride made May giggle. She imagined the look on Brendan's face when he realized that she was gone, the fury and mortification he'd feel when he understood that she had left him. The guests would be upset, of course, and May did feel a little sorry about that. Her parents had come all the way from Hoenn, and May didn't even know how far people like Drew had traveled.

Drew. May pulled the card out, her hands trembling. Her name was written on the front in simple script, and as she opened it, May could barely breathe.

_Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss. But once in a while, someone is truly iridescent. And nothing will ever compare. Never let him tell you that you're anything less than iridescent. _

May sobbed, falling to her knees in the surf. She clutched the card to her chest, letting her tears fall into the sea. She wondered if Drew had suspected, if he'd seen something in Brendan that she had missed. But then, why not tell her? Would she have believed him if hr had?

"May?"

May stood up, feeling the weight of her waterlogged skirt drag as she moved. With great effort, she turned around, brutally aware of how she must look, wet and bedraggled as she was. Drew was standing on the beach, the cuffs of his pants rolled up, his bare feet covered in a light dusting of sand. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves up as well, and his arms hung at his sides as he stared at May.

"I told you I'd handle things my own way," Mays said, smiling tearfully. Drew laughed incredulously.

"I guess I should have given you more credit," he said, his eyebrows raised in amazement. May tried to step out of the water, but a wave hit the back of her knees, sending her tumbling forward. Drew moved quickly and caught her, helping May onto the sand.

"You know, you're still a klutz," he commented, his arm around May's waist.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not in those heels anymore," she muttered, leaning against Drew, thankful for his presence.

"So I take it you're not going on the honeymoon?" Drew quipped, eliciting a glare from May. "Alright, alright, sorry. Bad joke."

Drew's cell phone rang. He paused to pull it out of his pocket.

"It's Solidad. Probably calling to see if I know where you are," Drew said.

"Answer it."

Drew sighed and brought the phone to his ear hesitantly.

"Solidad?" Immediately, Drew pulled the phone away, and even from where May was standing, she could hear Solidad yelling frantically. May reached out and took the phone from Drew.

"Solidad?" May said quietly, wincing as her maid of honor screeched in surprise.

"May! Are you kidding me? You ran off with Drew? It's your _wedding_, May." 

"Solidad, relax. I didn't run off with Drew. We just sort of ran into each other."

"But you did run off." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes. I did. I couldn't go through with it, Soli," May whispered, her voice breaking.

Solidad was silent for a long moment, and then she said, for someone else's ears, "Oh, well, if you see her, Drew, please let me know. Thanks, bye." The connection cut, and May was filled with gratitude for Solidad.

"I guess she's covering for you," Drew remarked, taking his phone back.

"Yeah. Remind me to have her canonized as a saint after she dies, okay?"

"Definitely," Drew chuckled.

"Oh, God," May groaned, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Having second thoughts?" Drew asked quietly.

"No," May whispered. "Just wondering how I never saw it before."

"It's not your fault," Drew said. "I'm sure he was very good at hiding it. His mistake was letting it show _before_ you walked down the aisle."

May opened her eyes. "A mistake I will be eternally grateful for."

"Yeah, me too," Drew said, running a hand through his hair. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," May sad truthfully. "At the very least, head back to my apartment."

"A change of clothes is probably a good idea, too," Drew pointed out. May looked down at her dress. The sleeves were ragged where she had torn them and her skirt was wet and covered in sand and seaweek.

"And my hair's probably a mess, too, right?" May asked. Drew winced slightly.

"It's not tooo bad . . ." he started, but May shook her head in amusement.

"You're a terrible liar, you know?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Whatever you say, May. It is your wedding day."

"Shut up," May laughed as she whacked him on the shoulder. Drew laughed too, his green eyes catching the fading sunlight. May felt a pang of longing race through her, although she quickly beat it down. She'd had enough romance for one day.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to your apartment."

Drew pulled into a parking spot in the back of the apartment building. May was slumped over in the passenger seat feeling utterly drained. They sat there in silence for a while, May trying to work up the energy to leave the car.

"Hey, May?"

"Yeah, Drew?"

"Since you're . . ."

"Single?"

"Yeah, that. Are you going to come back to coordinating?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead. Why?" 

Drew stared at the steering wheel. "No reason."

"Okay," May replied, unconvinced.

Drew shot her a cocky grin. "I mean, it has been boring without you around to beat. The other coordinators don't put up much of a fight these days."

"Oh, really? The way I remember it, I'm the one with a Johto Ribbon Cup sitting in my bedroom."

"Yeah, and I'm the one with a Kanto Ribbon Cup sitting in mine. And everyone knows that Kanto is just better than Johto in general. So, by default, I win."

"You're impossible," May said, laughing.

Drew grinned and flicked his hair arrogantly. "And don't you forget it."

"Ugh," May groaned, grabbing the door handle. "I won't."

"May, wait," Drew said sharply. May looked up to see Solidad striding quickly towards the car, a blue canvas duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, that's mine," May said, rolling down the window. "Solidad, were you in my apartment?"

"Yes, and you'll thank me for that in a second. Here," Solidad said, shoving the bag into the car. "Your now _ex_-fiancé is more than slightly furious, and he's currently sitting outside your apartment, waiting for you. I barely managed to get in and grab some stuff before he showed up."

May had gone very pale at the thought of Brendan waiting for her, and cringed internally when she thought about how quickly his temper had flared back in the church.

"I love you forever," May said, smiling weakly at Solidad. The older girl rolled her eyes. "I managed to tell your parents that you're fine, although I didn't tell them why you ran. May, what happened?"

Unconsciously, May's hand went to her face, her fingers lightly tracing the welt that Brendan had left. Solidad's eyes followed May's hand, and her eyes went hard.

"I'll kill him," she said, sounding just like Drew. Next to May, Drew scoffed.

"Please, I've already been through this with her. May wanted to handle things "her way", which apparently meant ditching him at the altar."

Solidad's eyes were still narrowed, however, and May heard her mutter something about a rusty butter knife and lemon juice.

"Well, I'd advise you not to come back here for a while. It's going to take a long time for him to calm down," Solidad said.

"Yeah, I know," May said. She gasped, however, when she saw a flash of white hair appear around the corner of the building. Solidad turned to follow May's gaze.

"Go," she said. "I'll try to stall him."

"Thank you," May whispered, kissing Solidad on the cheek. May ducked her head as Drew hit the gas, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. After the apartment building faded in the distance, May stuck her head out the window, letting the wind numb her face. For the first time in forever, she felt free.

Hours later, May was curled up on the spare bed in Drew's hotel room. She'd showered and changed into t-shirt and shorts that Solidad had packed, grateful to be released from her prison of a dress. Drew was lying on his side by the edge of the bed, his hair damp from his own shower. He had changed into a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants, and had promptly declared he was never putting on a suit again.

Several empty food containers lay on top of the bed. After all the excitement that day, May had been starving, and since Drew hadn't been willing to leave her alone, they'd ended up ordering room service.

"It's good that you're eating," Drew commented, stealing a french fry from May's plate.

"Thief," May muttered.

Drew laughed. "Now I know you're okay." He stole another fry.

"I don't steal your food," May grumbled. Drew looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Do I need to bring up how many cookies you snagged from me at after-contest parties? How many times I let you steal the last bite of my sandwich? Or how about all that chocolate pudding that mysteriously disappear from my hotel room after the Grand Festival?"

"Alright, alright," May laughed, giving in. "I can't help it. I love food."

Drew rolled his eyes, getting up and starting to clear the trash off the bed. May helped by tossing plastic silver ware and empty cups into the trash can.

"Two points!" May cheered, scoring a direct hit with a fork. Drew shook his head.

"You can be so childish sometimes."

May stuck her tongue out at Drew. "Give me a break. I just ditched my own wedding. I can be as childish as I like."

Drew shook his head again and then flopped back down on the bed. "Whatever you say, May." Drew closed his eyes, his entire face relaxing.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was on that beach?"

"I didn't," Drew admitted, opening his eyes again. "I was going there myself, to think. I felt bad about snapping at you like that. I was just so angry."

"But why would you go there?" May inquired.

"There are a lot of good memories for me there. You, me, and Solidad, just hanging out all day. Those were the good old days."

May paused, a tear sliding down her face. "What happened, Drew?"

"I don't know," he said softly, reaching out and brushing a thumb under her eye. He started to pull his hand away, but May grabbed it and held it there. They stayed like that for a long time, just listening to each other breathe.

"May, I . . ." Drew seemed lost for words. Longing and fear fought for dominance in Drew's eyes, the exact mixture of emotions that were swirling around inside of May. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, bringing her hands up to rest on the sides of his face. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she breathed in the smell of him, the comforting blend of soap and freshly washed clothes.

May pulled away but kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them, she'd see regret etched across Drew's face.

"Are you sure?" Drew whispered, taking May's hands in his own. May opened her eyes. It was odd. After Brendan's betrayal, she should have been terrified, unable to trust her own judgments ever again. But she had never been surer about anything in her entire life.

"I love you," May said softly. "I just wish I had said something sooner."

Drew smiled, all doubts vanishing instantly. He drew her in close and kissed her deeply, sending little shivers running up and down May's spine. They fell asleep in each other's arms, waking up to the sunrise the next morning. As they watched the world outside grow lighter, Drew whispered in May's ear, "You really are iridescent."

**So, that quote that Drew wrote on the card is from one of my all-time favorite books. Does anyone recognize the quote, and the book? **


End file.
